~*Psycho Chicks*~
by Lady Espelle
Summary: This is just a first-try story. No real plot till now! Please tell me what you think about it. I would appriciate new ideas for the story as much as for the title... ^_^;; Oh, still no sailor moon in there, gomen, read inside for the reasons...R/R please!
1. Introduction

Hi! I'm here! Lady E. !!! Alright, this is one of my first try stories. It's already rewritten, but I dunno yet under which title I'll post the second version. But since there's not much of a plot yet, it can all still change. just gimme ideas and I'll see what I'm capable of. Okay, now give this story a try! Here we go:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Psycho Chicks*~  
  
by ~*Lady Espelle*~  
  
  
  
(I'm open for any better title.)  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late at night and you couldn't see much through the shadows that hang through the trees of the city park. Some creatures of the night were heard and the scene had something scaring about it. Then, out of a sudden a scream was heard. "Fuck! You dumbass! That's mine! Hand it over before I have to go and get it from you!" Somewhere between the trees a fire could be made out, and a few people around it. For someone who came along it might have looked strange, but that didn't matter to the group that had its fun there. They all had their weird reputations, in fact it didn't bother them anymore what people thought. They understood ( or in some cases just accepted ) the weirdness of the others and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Why should I hand it over? I like this drink!" Pyro shouted, while running around the fire with a bottle of cream liqueur, a girl that looked around 18 racing after him. Pyro had his name from his strange hairstyle. It might have been shoulder long but stood upwards from his head and it had a firey/purple colour. He looked about 19 years old. "Come on Crazy, what's your problem? You can have some of my beer!" he suggested while jumping over a line of boxes where some of the gang were sitting on. "No way! I bought this, because I don't like drinking beer, so give it to me or you'll have to go get something new for me!" shouted the quite angry girl that dashed after him to get her bottle back. She had hair that ended an inch over her shoulder and it was divided by a side parting and its colours changed from gold blond, over chestnut brown, to a warm red, and some violet. The many different strands gave a weird but still good looking effect. Her hair framed her face and on the left side it was put behind her ear to show off the three earrings that went up her ear. They were white pearls.  
  
It was a nice place here. They all knew that most of the people thankfully stayed away from this place! First because it was somewhere deep in the woods of the park and you could merely find it, second because there were many rumours of this place because of the people that hung out here. 'FREAKS' was an often used word and even if it might surprise some people, the gang itself spread out this name for themselves. Yeah, for the public they seemed simply like freaks and they didn't mind it. It gave them their privacy and the people they didn't like had quite some respect for them (mostly because they were afraid of the consequences of annoying the freaks too much). Through all of this rumours nobody seemed to notice that they were humans, too, and that they could be really friendly among the others of the gang. The only thing they expected in return was that you hadn't any prejudices. And among these people, you could clearly see real friendship. They did everything to help the others. 'Curly' for example ( a girl with [guess it] curly hair that had every week another colour and fell just a half inch under her ears ) had quite some stress with her parents. In fact she 'forgot' every once in a week to go home. Then the others always took her with them to sleep. 'Typz' lived in the worst part of the town and his mom barely came around with the little money she got. So he got from time to time a little criminal. But that brought him a huge amount of notes in his file. So it came that when he got caught, somebody of the group helped him and stood up for him. And so it went for the whole group.  
  
Crazy was the youngest in the group, 'cause even if she looked like 18 and perhaps older, she was just 15 years old. She didn't get caught as much as the others, but she was one of the most criminal of the group, for she was a legend as a hacker and a thief. And she and her friend Squeaky (Squeaky was 16 and had hair that ended at the half of her ears. Its colour was black at the downside and blond at the upper side, what gave a quite cool effect) had definitely the weirdest story of all of them, for they weren't from this dimension. They had lived normal teenager lives till they suddenly woke up one morning somewhere in this new dimension. Soon they learned the language that was spoken here. Now the two shared a small apartment and went to school in the morning and worked in the evening. Squeaky first got a job as waitress and Crazy worked at a garage. But Crazy also made up some viruses and other hacker programs and sold them for quite some money. Now the two of them had their own nightclub (It's called 'Shattered Crystal') that first ran with the money of Crazy's computer work. Crazy was really good and had quite some reputation among computer specialists. But of course no one knew that the genius behind the pseudonym 'Shadow's Angel' was a 15 year old girl. But for minor great ideas she also used other names like 'Burning goddess' or 'Astra rose'. That were measures she took that the police wouldn't get too obsessed with finding her. But all in all life went well for the two friends. But no one of the group knew about their little secret. Of course they knew there was something going on, but if the two wouldn't talk about it, neither of them would ask. They just accepted it.  
  
This night they were in the woods with their friends and had a little party. They had made the little place very comfortable. And it was some kind of meeting point for the group. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning by now, but no one cared about it, not the group, not the citizens, not even the police. But after looking on her watch, Squeaky suddenly shouted out over the clearing to Crazy: "Yo, Crazy, time to leave!" Crazy stopped in mid step and looked over to her friend in confusion. Yeah, tomorrow was school, but that didn't bother them, 'cause after some litres coffee they always made the day somehow. What had she forgotten? Squeaky could visibly see the thoughts of her best friend wander through her head. After all they knew each other all too well. And she didn't mind explaining: "Remember? We talked about it! We have to clean the club, because there are these guys from the city coming tomorrow to check if everything is in order! And no! You can't just play truant through school! There's a test over three hours tomorrow!" Crazy's face got a really silly look at the mention of these things. Truly to be told, Squeaky was her better half. She would have simply forgotten about the inspection and the test. Squeaky was her little personal notebook. She remembered the dates for both of them. She also made most of the housework. And if there was need, she had most likely the homework to copy, too. Therefore Crazy handled the things with the departments, helped her sometimes in school ( for Squeaky was the one who always paid attention, but never got it, and Crazy was the one who never paid attention, but always got it ), and was always the little psychiatrist in their friendship. All in all they came along well with it.  
  
After they said good bye to everybody (with those little kisses, you know?) they went through the wood to the next street where Crazy's motorcycle stood. It was all pitch black. Crazy took out her keys, took the two black helmets and gave one to Squeaky. She usually didn't use a helmet, but now she had drunk and even if the streets were empty, she would equalize it with speeding up. Soon they were on their way and shot through the streets of Satan city.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, watcha thinkin'? Write on or delete? I think I have somewhere another chapter of this. I'll through myself now just into the heap of files and scripts and will search for the next chappy. Ja ne! See ya soon.  
  
Lady Espelle Traîtresse Suave le Fay a.k.a. K.T. le Fay 


	2. Late-night-meeting

All right! I'm up again from the huge heap of data! Puh! It's fucking bad air down there. Nut I after all found what I was searching for!!! *holds a disk with the title '~*Psycho Chicks*~ ChapterII' up smiling proudly all over her face* .  
  
Whatsoever. I got a review where somebody asked what this had to do with Sailor Moon. If you didn't notice it in the first chapter there was no Dragonball Z either. It's just a first-try! If you don't like it write it in your review, and I'll delete the story for kami's sake. I'm no mad author who wants to take over the world with a huge amount of awful fanfics! (well, the mad could be possible, but I don't plan on taking over the world with fanfis! . For this I have my candies. hehe.) But, well, now there's Dragonball in it, and Sailor Moon. If I get a good idea (one from myself or one from one of you) I'll write more about Sailor Moon. Until then Sailor Pluto is always my favourite way for travelling through dimensions. But I suppose it will just come in in later chapters, as for now I have no idea how to bring it in. But I have actually no idea at all about how to go on. I do need a bad boy, eh? But who? And what does he want? Okay, I think I'll officially name this an interactive fanfic now. Decide on the plot yourself! You're author's burned her brain. Well then, read the story and review to kick my ass if you wish to! (I wouldn't mind either if I got some compliments.)  
  
Compliments warm the heart, Criticism strengthens the soul, Flames shall be used to underline the atmosphere in my room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Psycho Chicks*~ by ~*Lady Espelle*~  
  
  
  
  
  
ChapterII  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a few minutes they were at the other side of the town and stopped in front of a huge apartment building. The front side was made from glass and you could see the reception. A nice clad woman in her mid forties sat in front of a computer and worked on something. Over the glass doors there stood in big crimson letters written in Italian style 'Rubin Fog Apartments'. The two girls entered through the door that opened itself and the lady looked up from her work. "Hey, Meralda, still working? It's about 2 pm by now!" Crazy said through the silent hall. Meralda seemed surprised first then looked down at her watch: "Oh, I didn't realise it was that late!" she looked up at the girls again. "How was your day?"-"Fine!" answered Squeaky. "Are there any notes for us?" Crazy asked while bending over the desk and looking at the pigeonhole with the number 666 written over it. "Nope! No notes, but there were these guys again, wait, what were their names? Yeah, Gohan and Trunks! They were here to visit Jamy! [I just made him up! he's some guy that knows the z warriors and fights with them. He goes to school with Gohan and Mirai Trunks and lives in the same building like Crazy and Squeaky] This Trunks asked again how you're doing! And Gohan seemed interested, too! How does it come they never visit you two?" - "It's this freak stuff, you know? It would just ruin their reputation to be seen with us plus I would say they after all think we're weird. What's quite the truth!" explained Crazy as a matter of fact. Meralda just shook her head sadly, seeing as the two girls always hid behind this 'we're-fucking-freaks- so-leave-us-alone'-stuff. But Meralda on her side knew that the girls liked the three boys (Trunks, Gohan and Jamy), but couldn't admit it for their reputation.  
  
"All right! Even if we don't need much sleep, we still have to sleep a few hours! If we hurry, we can still catch 2 hours!" Squeaky announced. "Yeah, G'night Sammy, G'night Casca!" Meralda said as the two made their way to the elevator. Meralda still used their normal names, not the ones their gang gave them, but they didn't mind. As they entered the elevator the two waved and said in union: "Night Meralda!" Then the doors closed and they got up to the sixth floor.  
  
"So, what do you think about Gohan and Trunks?" Sammy asked Casca. (I'll use these names now, but it'll get mixed up.) "Dunno!" came Casca's short but precise answer. Sammy leaned against the wall and by the look of her face she seemed to think about something. When her look came to her friend, she registered Casca's clothes. She wore black, hip hugging trousers that were tied at the hips with a black ribbon, that criss-crossed where the zipper should have been, and a black, sleeveless vest thingy, that was made from leather and was closed with a ribbon, like the one on the trousers, that just held the part over her chest together. Her tan stomach was freely to be seen and you could see the navel piercing. It was a black stone with a gold sun around it. Crazy also had a piercing at the left side of her nose, at the upper half of her right ear, at her tongue and one between her downer lip and her chin. Over her clothes she wore a black leather coat that went down till it was just an inch over the floor. And that was only because she wore black boots with a heel that was about one and a half inch high. Squeaky shook her head: "You noticed that you have this all-black- phase again, didn't you?"-"Really?" Crazy first looked up from the floor at her friend, and then she looked at her clothes. Both girls stood by now with crossed arms leaned against a wall of the elevator. Crazy just shrugged and looked down at the floor again. Sammy herself wore a white/baby blue Harlem jacket and baby blue trousers with white and baby blue tennis shoes. The navel piercing was hid by the jacket, as were her two ear-piercings (where Casca had three, she has just two) by her hair.  
  
A light 'cling' could be heard and the doors opened. They got out and turned to the right. The last one on the left side of the walk was their apartment. Just as they passed a door that was circa six doors away from theirs, named door opened and Gohan, Trunks and Jamy came out. As a fact of her fast pace Crazy used to walk in, and the fact, that she had looked to the ground the whole time, deep in thought, she collided with Gohan who walked backwards through the door at that time, talking to Jamy. He could catch himself last minute, while Cacsa landed on the floor with her back. She cursed with quite a few words and Gohan could just imagine chichi holding Goten's ears shut and then throwing the cursing girl out of the house with her magical frying pan over her head. At the image he got about Chichi and Casca, a dumbfounded smile spread across his face, but it died down in the moment Casca looked up and shot him a death glare Vegeta's best glare was no challenge for. He really didn't know what was up with this girl. The vibes he got from her irritated him, because he couldn't make out what they meant. He had spoken with Trunks and Jamy about it, but they were as irritated as he was. They were neither good nor bad and felt somewhat differently then usual human vibes, but still seemed to be the same, in some way. This girl stayed just a mystery to them. She was some kind of legend at their school, because she was the top student when it came to making trouble. In the courses they shared she seemed never to listen, but when the teacher asked her something she only needed a little cue from Sammy and then had suddenly the answer. Even if it were the contents of the whole lesson she had to repeat. Her notes were also always the average. His mother always got in rage at the mention of this girl, for what she had heard about her, this girl was the devil itself in Chichi's eyes: 'Satan came to Orange High! Sure. '  
  
But for some strange reason he admired this girl. From time to time he even dreamt about her. And sometimes he caught himself just starring at her. But he caught Trunks starring at her, too. He didn't know, what he should think about this. That was when Trunks suddenly stepped in front of him. He offered her his hand and asked: "May I help you?" She just looked strangely at him and got up on her own. She cleared her butt from some dirt that might have come on it from the fall while glaring at the three. "Still up so late at night? Shouldn't you be in dreamland by now?" She asked the three boys in a sarcastic voice. Hearing this Sammy rolled her eyes and scolded Casca: "Really, you mustn't be so rude to them! What's up with you, girl? It was an accident." Casca now shot her dearest friend a death glare, too. Sammy just looked at her as to say 'What? Am I lying?' That was when Sammy noticed the embarrassed look on Trunks face for Casca hadn't taken his offer. It looked almost hurt. Jamy's voice kept her from continuing this trail of thoughts. "Hey girls, what are you making at home that early?" as the other two boys noticed that there was no sarcasm in his voice they both asked in union: "What do you mean 'early' ?!?" Jamy laughed at the looks on their faces. "You see, usually you don't see the girls coming home before 3 o'clock!" With this statement their jaws hit the ground. Finally Gohan found his voice again first. "What?!? But tomorrow is school and all!" For this he got an ice cold chuckle from Casca. "And what if there's school tomorrow? We don't need much sleep, do we Sammy?"-"Sleep is a luxury! Three hours have to be enough!" Sammy stated in a much kinder voice then Casca's, even if it still had an undertone of mock in it. Even Sammy couldn't help at times: The people in this world were so different then back home. They were shocked about nearly everything! Sure, even back home the behaviour of the two girls wasn't usual, but people just shook their heads about them. Here everybody flipped totally. And never had she heard someone speaking about sex or things like that here, not like back home. And it seemed usual to loose the virginity to the person you married, plus, in most cases, the person you married was often your first relationship, too. There was no 'trying out' or 'making mistakes before you find the one you love'! In her eyes that was so fucking romantic, while Casca always cursed the guys you 'couldn't have any fun with'. Casca wasn't anymore like the girl she had been; now she longed for someone who loved her and cared for her, but the thought of marrying and getting children gave her horror-visions. Sammy didn't understand her at all in this single point.  
  
When she looked at her watch her voice got more ruffled then before:"Now we don't even get these three hours! First we forget time at the park and now we wasted time here with those guys. I suggest we just change, brush our teeth once and then we go in a small café for breakfast. What do you think?" She finally asked her friend, who looked now at her watch, too. "Sounds like a great idea considering the fact that we have 3 o'clock by now."-"But you still have some hours to sleep till school starts, haven't you?" asked a slightly confused Gohan. The two girls just looked at him as if not knowing if he was joking or not. Then it dawned on Sammy: Why in hell did the duo of the girls always forget that others didn't know anything about them? Since the two only hung out with each other or the group of 'freaks', everybody they talked to all day lond were people who knew everything about them. It was sometimes frightening, how well their friends new them! Thanks to this they sometimes forgot that other persons didn't know as much as their friends or, like in most cases, rarely anything about the two girls.  
  
"But you know that we have a nightclub that must be cleaned up before we can go to school, don't you?" she questioned, half giving the answer already. Now Trunks and Gohan were really lost. How did they manage to pass in school AND to run a nightclub AND to party nearly every night (this they had heard from Jamy) AND (in KT's case) to plan so much trouble to do in school?!? They just didn't get it! The only reason they were still up was that they forgot about time! But in Trunks' case nobody cared how long he stayed away as long as in school everything was okay, and for Gohan; his parents were visiting his grandfather. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an idea shot in the heads of the three guys. They exchanged looks and then Jamy asked: "Hey, mind if we help you with the club? But then you have to take us with you to the breakfast." The light blond haired guy looked as if it was the greatest idea he had in a long time, and, well, in a way it was. Casca was about to make one of her saucy comments when Sammy gave her a punch with the elbow and shot her a meaningful look, and Casca remembered the talk they had a week ago, when they had both slept in her room watching videos and talking till they fell asleep. Casca remembered, that Vika had told her that she 'really liked' Jamy. What most likely meant that she had a crush on him and just wanted to test what her friend would say about it. Remembering this, her eyes became soft. Then she looked at the boys and said in a jokingly annoyed tone: "Okay with me." while rolling her eyes playfully, the smile still on her lips. Sammy looked at her thankfully. "Then let's get changed. Would you guys want to wait in our apartment?" Casca suggested while making her way to her apartment. The three looked at each other, shrugged and followed the girls. Sammy had already opened the door and they went in. "Just make you home!" Squeaky shouted while slipping in her room. "If you need something, just say it!" and with that Casca shut her door.  
  
The boys looked around in the room. It looked all too normal! Nothing freaky, when you overlooked the fact that at every free place in the huge, mostly white room single, long roses stood. Even on some parts of the floor! They sat down on the couch and were silent for a while. Suddenly, out of the blue Jamy asked: "So, which one of you guys had this idea?" they looked at him strangely. "None of us! You asked them!"- "Hey, I wouldn't blame you! You know, I don't mind being in their apartment at all. And I don't mind going out with them either, but where the heck came the idea from?" he asked rhetorically. (Jamy seemed to have a crush on Casca, but if you knew him and listened closely, you could definitely hear, which of the girls' character he loved. He had developed a crush on Sammy, probably unknown to himself. After all he still didn't focus on the girl of his dreams! Gohan and Trunks both thought Sammy would be the better girlfriend for Jamy anyway, since she seemed much nicer than and not nearly as saucy as Casca, not to mention she wasn't as much of a trouble maker as Crazy. But both had just heard about them from Jamy and sometimes saw them in school. There was no way they could claim to anything near knowing them.) After this they just sat there in silence, every one of them hanging in their own thoughts.  
  
This was till Sammy's door opened and at the same time a frustrated scream was heard from the room where Casca had gone into. Gohan, Trunks and Jamy saw Sammy roll her eyes. When she made her way over to the table she called for her friend "Sweetheart, what's up now?" The answer surprised the three boys, because they didn't understand it at all. "Ich hab' nix mehr zum anziehen, weil diese dumme Katze mein Top zerfetzt hat!!!!!!!" ~Translation: "I've nothing to wear, because this stupid cat shredded my top!!!!!!!"~ [That's their original language, okay? They spoke German at home, because they were from Germany [that's the only language I can speak well enough to write it like teenagers would say it! I didn't want to blame myself by trying out my awful French. Oh! And you shouldn't write like this, because I wrote it like you say it in West-Germany (Ruhrgebiet)!]] First the three on the sofa thought she just made a new language up. Sammy reached the table and grabbed into a bowl with candies, sighing. She took a candy, opened it and propped it in her mouth. Then she answered to the shock of the boys in the same language they had heard from Casca earlier: "Ich hab dir gesacht diese schwatte Katze bringt nur Unglück! Aber du hörs' ja nicht! Selbst schuld! Könnteste denn eines von mir gebrauchen?" ~Translation: "I told you that this black cat would only bring bad luck over us! But you wouldn't listen! It's your own fault! But could you use one of mine instead?"~ Sammy's voice seemed annoyed. Then suddenly the door to Casca's room flung open and a pitch black cat came flying out, followed by a very angry looking girl, who shouted at the cat. "If I just find you fucking cat one more time eating my favourite clothes, you can be sure as hell that I not only will kick you out of the room, but out of the window!!! Let's look how you make a fall from the sixth floor, you pet from hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!" at that all the boys on the sofa crouched back. They might be some of the most powerful warriors in the universe, but at the moment they doubted that they could really defeat this tiny girl. That was when they noticed, that she just wore a black, hip hugging Capri, black, high heeled sandals with crisscrossed straps and a black bra made from micro-fibre that showed her well formed and full breasts. Seeing this view the guys gasped and gulped. And, much to their dislike, they felt a special someone standing up to say hello to the nice lady. In other words, their loins unwillingly tightened. Casca, oblivious to their problem, just talked to Sammy. But none of the boys was in the position to pay their talk any attention at the moment for they tried to regain their self control. Jamy looked over to his two best friends. "Wazzup boys, little problems?"-"Yeah, you could say so." came a muffled answer from Trunks and a simply "here too." from Gohan. Trunks got an idea: "Let's just think about the least upturning thing we can imagine!"-"Great idea."  
  
Soon Gohan had a picture of his parents naked in his head and Goku was tied up and chichi hit him with her pan on the butt. 'Alright! That makes it!' he thought . He was on the edge to gag. Trunks just needed to imagine his parents making out and Jamy thought about being kissed by the math teacher Mrs Wilkins. Soon they had regained their self control and focused on the girls again. Gohan just thought to himself 'how could I loose my self control from just looking at a girl in trousers and bra?' then he remembered again 'cause you could perfectly see her well formed hips, her flat stomach and these great, full, well formed breasts.' he stopped immediately as he noticed that 'it' happened again. But he could, thank to kami, control it this time. By now Casca and Sammy had found a top Casca liked and that wasn't shredded by a cat. It was black, sleeveless and unfortunately VERY tight around the chest region. And it stopped just a few inches under her breasts. "So, can we go now?" Crazy asked. "Sure!" They went downstairs. As they passed the reception Meralda was gone. When they got out through the doors Sammy proposed that the three guys and she would drive with the cabriolet and Sammy could take her beloved motorcycle. One glance at Casca and she was sure her friend knew what 'exactly' she was referring to. Only the four of them went to get the car since Casca's motorcycle still stood in front of the building. She took her helmet and sat herself on the seat, supporting her slim but strong 'baby' with her left leg on the ground. That was when she saw the white cabriolet of her best friend come down the street.  
  
At first something like disappointment washed over them as they heard that Casca wouldn't drive with them. Now Trunks and Gohan sat in the white cabriolet, and saw KT waiting perhaps two hundred meters down the street. She really looked hot there waiting on her motorcycle. But if the guys had problems controlling themselves at this view, then was what was about to come definitely too much for them. Only the adrenaline that was pumping through their veins kept special parts of their bodies from disobeying, as Sammy suddenly sped up and raced full speed around the corner. Sure, there were no cars on the road at the moment, but there still were some at the sidewalks that could come in the way, when Sammy lost control of the car. But to the surprise of the three, she drove really well so far. "Hey, what's with Casca? She's not that fast! Shouldn't we wait for her?" asked Trunks. But Sammy just chuckled to herself at that question. She looked in her mirror back the road and saw Casca in the distance getting ready. "Let the games begin." Sammy said as she passed the streetlamp that was their sign that Casca had to start. When she passed the point she got even faster! This road was long and straight: It was ideal for races. And it was all empty at this time of day... When she took the last look in the mirror, she saw Casca starting her machine. Now the boys looked back, too, noticing Sammy looking in the mirror. They saw as the girl on the motorcycle pushed down the pedal at her machine and the machine got up with the front to a point where it almost fell over. Almost. Suddenly it raced at such a speed none of them had ever seen motorcycle driving at. They gasped as the distance between them got smaller and smaller any second. Then in a matter of moments she was same level with them. Casca looked over at Sammy, but you couldn't make out her face since the front of her helmet was all black. But the girl in the car seemed to know what the other one wanted to say.  
  
That view was just too much for Trunks. For better speed Crazy had lifted her petit ass from the seat, but therefore her chest was pressed against the heavy machine that vibrated between her legs which were pressed against each side of it. It was hot! Then the two girls started something like a little dance on the road. Casca sped up and overtook the car. Then they changed the sides smoothly and the car shot up on the level of the motorbike. And so it went on. Sometime during this Sammy and Casca shot each other a look, and even if Sammy couldn't see the look on her friend's face she could all too well imagine it. They both had a very good idea of what they were doing to the boys. Sammy was sure the boys couldn't guess the age of Casca for they would die at the moment they knew that these curves were the curves of a 15 year old. They would die if they knew that the goddess that would most likely grace their dreams next night was just a child. They all were between 19 and 21! But you couldn't go after ages in this world. Sammy and Casca learned that as soon as they landed here, for the girls their age could really be such children! Here seemed to be no puberty! Either you were a child or you were an adult. The girls decided being adult seemed wiser here. And it worked out well.  
  
Though man could say Sammy should have been envy at the moment, since all the boys attention lay on her friend right now, and that she was stupid helping her with drawing the attention to her, Sammy didn't mind. First of all because that was her friend's way to deal with boys (Casca hadn't many relationships with boys, since for her Mr. Perfect had to come along to be worth a longer relationship. She mostly joked around with boys and sometimes there was 'more', but there had been few times when it had been anything lasting.), secondly because she knew she didn't have to be afraid of Casca taking Jamy for a little 'game', since even her friend had moral standards. She would never take anything one of her friends longed for. Even if she was badly in love with a boy, she wouldn't touch him as long as her friend wanted him, too. In these things Sammy could really trust Casca.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So? Up to shoving the story up the author's ass? But if you're interested in the authors opinion: Please don't hate everything! You can tell me just one nice thing in your review! Perhaps that I have a nice hand-writing! (Then I know that this story REALLY sucks.)  
  
Anyway, remember that you can rescue this poor little story that just came by chance to the wrong author! Help it with some good ideas! And for juju's sake (the one who asked for sailor moon), please help me to bring sailor moon into it, k? Thanks to everybody who will review! Even flamers! It's still a feedback, isn't it?  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Lady Espelle 


End file.
